Abraxis Command
|status = Active |active = 2385 |org = Starfleet |part = Vanguard Command |hq = Deep Space Gamma-01 |current = Rear Admiral Razal Gibran |notable = Commodore Leelah Kol, Base commander, Station DSG1 / Deputy Sector Commander Commodore Darik, Executive officer, Task Force Dauntless Captain Thomas Morgan, Commanding officer, |flagship = }} Abraxis Command is one of six field-based sub-commands of Vanguard Command. Its designated area of responsibility was the cluster of sectors surrounding the Gamma Quadrant terminus of the reopened Bajoran wormhole. Starfleet officer Rear Admiral Razal Gibran was given command of this unit, with special dispensation to represent the Federation and Starfleet in that part of interstellar space. It was organized in mid-2384 and deployed in 2385 by special order of Starfleet Vanguard Command. Composition Abraxis Command is composed of the following: * Task Force Dauntless - a task force of 54 starships, most of which were refitted with more combat orientation * Deep Space Gamma Zero-One, or Station DSG1 - an orbital space station * Abraxis Base - a vast planet-side Starfleet complex * 3 orbital outposts * A deep space station defense complement from the Starbase Defense Division composed of: ** One Assault cruiser ** Two Tactical frigates ** Five Tactical corvettes * A unit of Task Force Provider composed of: ** One medical cruiser ** Two Science frigates ** Two Cargo cruisers The orbital space station serves as the base of operations and port of call of the task force in the Gamma Quadrant. The planet-side installation serves as the resource production plant and primary research facility of the whole command, was well as major colony of the Federation. The three orbital outposts are located 10 light years away from Station DSG1, at equidistant positions to each other and to the station, orbiting class M planets or class M moons in star systems found along the edges of Alliance-controlled space. They serve as the station's forward positions and are tasked as: * listening posts against enemy movement * defense outposts against unauthorized intrusions and surprise attacks along the borders * satellite diplomatic center for Alliance members whose territories are in close proximity to the outpost Background Six months prior to 2385, Starfleet Vanguard Command had identified the Abraxis System as the most viable construction site of the new set of Federation Starfleet facilities in the Gamma Quadrant. This system was rich in dilithium crystals, deuterium and the natural resources to build duranium and tetraburnium alloys for starship hull construction. The Abraxis System was located 8 light years behind the event horizon of the wormhole’s Gamma Quadrant terminus. Two of the seven planets and one moon of the Abraxis System were lush class-M planets. However, it lay within the borders of the Khronnian race, a technologically advanced and warrior-like but comparatively peaceful race of relatively large humanoids that was later discovered to share a genetic similarity to the Klingons. the Khronnians are regarded in the Gamma Quadrant as interstellar military power governed by the Khronnian Suzerainty. With the construction of the USS Dauntless complete and the shakedown cruise ongoing, Admiral Gibran took temporary commanded the Tactical Frigate and crossed the wormhole enroute to Khronnian territory to learn more about their race. He established first contact with the Khronnians, was escorted to Khronnia Prime, capital of the Suzerainty, and was introduced to the suzerain who was feudal ruler of the Khronnian race. After weeks following first contact procedures, Gibran was able to get the consent of the suzerain to use the uninhabited Abraxis System as base of operations of what was later designated as the Abraxis Command, particularly the planet Abraxis IV. Within a week, a fleet of Cormorant-class cargo carriers Deneva-class transport ships, and 4 support ships, protected by two Tactical Frigates and five Tactical Corvettes crossed the wormhole under the command of Commodore Leelah Kol, a female joined Trill whose symbiont was 750 years old, and delivered all the needed components to build Station DSG1 and Abraxis Base as quickly as possible and the personnel to operate them. The cargo carriers and transport ships continued to ferry components and raw material back and forth across the wormhole before the completion of both orbital station and planet-side base, which were constructed in a record time of six months. The Starfleet and Federation crews of the station and the base automatically took up their posts after helping to construct the two facilities. Leaving Commodore Kol in the Gamma Quadrant to supervise the simultaneous construction of Station DSG1 and Abraxis Base, Admiral Gibran quickly returned to the Alpha Quadrant, completed the rest of the shakedown cruise of the USS Dauntless and the ships of Task Force Dauntless, and crossed the wormhole beginning 2385. After gaining the consent of the Khronnians to build a Federation space station in their territory in the Gamma Quadrant, the , a temporarily refitted Assault Cruiser, traveled at transwarp speeds using transwarp coils collected from defeated Borg cubes and spheres and laid out a series of subspace relay stations in a nearly straight line between the two openings of the Bajoran wormhole in order for Vanguard Command and Starbase 514 to be able to communicate directly with Abraxis Command and Task Force Dauntless. Administratively, Gibran was ably assisted by Commodore Kol, the commanding officer of Station DSG1 and Deputy Flag Officer-in-Command of Abraxis Command. She facilitates diplomatic decorum among ambassadors onboard Station DSG1, ensure trade sufficiency among entrepreneurs on the station, expedites logistical adequacy of the whole command, and guarantees coordination with Starfleet Command, Vanguard Command and the Federation as a whole. In fleet operations, Gibran was also ably assisted by two decorated Starfleet officers: * Commodore Darik, the Executive Officer of the and the whole task force, as well as alternate commander of Strike Group One during Condition Red-1 * Captain Thomas Morgan, the Commanding Officer of the starship , as well as Fleet Captain of Strike Group Two during Condition Red-1 When not in task force formation, Admiral Gibran spends only half the time commanding the USS Dauntless. When he is off ship, Commodore Darik commands the flagship and its squadron. After the start of operations of both Station DSG1 and Abraxis Base, a team of four ambassadors from the Federation Diplomatic Corps arrived on the station. The ambassadors, their diplomatic attaches and their respective 6-man staff were provided with offices and residences in the Diplomatic Hub of the Station Operations Platform. The Diplomatic Corps’ own dedicated flotilla of four starships were provided with berths on North Docking Spoke. Their first mission was have a treaty of mutual defense, scientific research, diplomacy and trade with the Khronnian Suzerainty, Abraxis Command’s host government. After this was accomplished, the Khronnian Suzerain designated an ambassador, two diplomatic attaches and an 8-man diplomatic staff to Station DSG1. Almost at the same time, Task Force Mek’leth of the Klingon Empire’s House of Toral arrived, led by General Hargon. General Hargon came in his official capacity as Klingon Ambassador to the Gamma Quadrant and the Khronnian Suzerainty. Hargon also came in his unofficial but real capacity of senior retainer of the de facto leader of the House of Toral, Admiral Gibran, as well as overlord of the House of Toral in the Gamma Quadrant. General Hargon, brought with him two diplomatic attaches, and his 12 diplomatic staff were given an office and residences in the Diplomatic Hub of the Station Operations Platform. Meanwhile, the one Negh’var-class Battle Cruiser and two Vor’cha-class Attack Cruisers of the Task Force Mek'leth were given berths in Docking Hub 2, while the K’Vort-class Light Cruisers were given berths in the Main Docking Section, the Deathrite-class Destroyers, and the B’rel-class Frigates were given berths in North Docking Spoke. On the other hand, the Klingon colonists brought along by General Hargon were given the southern equatorial portion of the second largest continent of Abraxis IV to colonize. At the insistence of General Hargon, and with the tacit consent of Fleet Security Officer, Commander Sito Jaxa, Admiral Gibran accepted a regular security escort of four Klingon warriors from the diplomatic staff. All four underwent Starfleet enlisted training under Commander Sito and, after completing the course, were given Starfleet ratings as Chief Petty Officers. Although they were allowed to wear their baldrics and carry a and a phaser at all times on their bodies, they were required to wear Starfleet uniforms while guarding Admiral Gibran. This was in accordance with Klingon tradition of providing regular escorts to a leader of the Klingon house. However, this was only limited to locations outside the Dauntless and in the Alpha Quadrant. In truth, the four escorts were the finest Klingon warriors of the House of Toral, personally handpicked by General Klegar. Within a month of operations, diplomatic delegations from 12 other star faring races arrived on the station and established full diplomatic relations with the Federation, including the , the , the , the , the , the , and the who were the next most powerful race to the Khronnians among that part of the Gamma Quadrant. Treaties on mutual defense, diplomacy and trade with the Federation and the Klingon Empire in the Gamma Quadrant were quickly signed. Each ambassador was given an office and a residence, together with two designated diplomatic attaches and a diplomatic staff of six. The Alliance of Gamma Quadrant Planets was shortly formed. It was kept firm by the 15 ambassadors that compose the Alliance Diplomatic Council, who each represent their respective governments in running the collective affairs of the Alliance. Station DSG1 quickly became an important facility for Starfleet as it developed into a vital commercial port, diplomatic hub and defensive outpost in the Gamma Quadrant. Over time, several hundred starships docked at the station for various reasons. The station soon filled up with residents from dozens of Gamma Quadrant races. The Abraxis System was not only defended by the tactical support ships of Station DSG1 but also by Task Force Mek’leth and the 16-ship strong 24th Battle Group of the Khronnian Defense Fleet. If needed, all members of the Alliance could mobilize most of their starships to field a combined fleet of 600 under the command of Admiral Gibran. Abraxis IV itself is further protected by a network of automated self-replicating orbital weapons platforms borrowed from Cardassian technology, which were defended by regenerative force fields and equipped with three heavy phasers and 500 photon torpedoes each. The regenerative deflector shielding of these platforms protect them from return fire, rendering them nearly invulnerable. The whole network is powered by three large redundant generators, each placed in different hidden locations in the system. The Khronnians noticed the provisional use of transwarp technology by the when it laid out a series of subspace relay stations in a nearly straight line between the two openings of the Bajoran wormhole and offered to the Federation their transwarp technology. However, the transwarp technology of the Khronnians was found to be similar to the Borg and the Voth and was equally incompatible to Federation technology. Instead the Khronnians shared their old technology of enhanced warp drive propulsion to Abraxis Command and to Task Force Mek’leth. This allowed a starship using conventional warp technology to safely reach and indefinitely sustain extremely high warp factors. Abraxis Command senior staff (as of 2385) *Rear Admiral Razal Gibran - Sector Commander *Commodore Leelah Kol - Base Commander, Station DSG1 *Commodore Darik - Executive Officer, Task Force Dauntless *Captain Thomas Morgan - Fleet Captain, Strike Group Two Category:Vanguard Command divisions